Et tout sera parfait Burn, burn, burn
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Noël... à la lumière de la flamme, un Homme pense... vit... brûle. Lisez le texte vous comprendrez Fic Skate pour un contest de Noël


Dédiée à MON voeu de Noël... à ma fleur de Vanille... Je t'aime

**Et tout sera parfait (Burn, burn, burn).**

Une flamme. Une douce, ténue, infime courtine de feu. Un amalgame de chaleur, de l'or au sang. Amarante, vermeil, orangé, canari.

Une simple, ridicule petite flamme.

Une bougie, peut-être. Un mirage. Une illusion de chaleur, un masque trompeur, une triste pile de cire qui brûle.

_Burn, burn, burn…_

Et il brûle avec elle.

Gouttelettes translucides, larmes de cire, il brûle, brûle.

S'enflamme, s'embrase. Charbon ardent… Cendre.

Peut-être sent-elle la vanille, la bougie. Peut-être s'exhale des flots dorés une odeur illusoire. Une odeur d'ange… son ange.

Ses rêves éteints, envolés, poussière…

_Burn, burn, burn._

Et il a froid. Si froid.

Le sable voltige autour de sa tente déserte, faussement habitée par ce qui n'est plus qu'un fantôme. Bruit de vagues… flux et reflux. Marée.

La lune n'est qu'un croissant pourpre, aguichante, moqueuse.

Il gèle. Son cœur transit, son âme se souvient… Il brûle de froid et de trépas.

_Burn, burn, burn._

De Noël en Noël il retrouve ses mémoires, spectre vivant dans le passé, le froid, la mort.

Le vent souffle.

Un vent cruellement chaud, doux.

Le vent qui caressait ses cheveux quand elle courait vers l'Océan. Le souffle qui illuminait son regard, qui riait dans sa peau blanche.

Le vent de leur Noël sur l'île.

Unique fragment de bonheur dans la fresque sans fin de son désespoir.

Il sent la neige… Et le revoilà petit, le revoilà enfant… Mais déjà mort à l'intérieur.

Aux premiers pas de sa vie… En ayant déjà tout vécu.

_Il était une fois, Noël._

_Un tapis neigeux recouvrait les prés, brillait sous les tièdes feux d'un soleil d'hiver, infernale folie de lumière. Au loin, les cloches claironnaient béates. Les cris joyeux des enfants se mêlaient aux bruits de la route, aux sourires des gens heureux._

_Cherchant cadeaux, humant fumets exquis, la paresseuse populace s'enfonçait dans la gaie tranquillité d'un Noël à l'américaine._

_We wish you a merry…_

_Mais les notes se dissolvaient au loin, s'envolaient, fuyaient._

_Loin de cette tête blonde nichée dans les barreaux de sa prison. _

_L'orphelinat, gris et triste. Un visage émacié, un espace dépouillé._

_Pas une larme. Plus de larmes._

_Pas un sourire. Plus de sourires._

_Seul un vague, imperceptible, irréel soupir, vite étouffé par le tohu-bohu de l'allègre vie extérieure._

_Des yeux gris comme l'acier, ardant d'une force implacable, d'une détermination féroce… Les yeux d'un monstre._

« Cher Père Noël, j'écris un peu tard, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me pardonner. J'ai été très sage, tu sais, et le cadeau que je veux est très simple. Je veux sa mort, cher Père Noël. Je veux le voir souffrir, je veux l'écraser, le rayer des mortels, je veux sentir son dernier souffle. Rien de bien compliqué. C'est simple, la vengeance. Il faut juste que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici. J'ai ce qu'il faut. J'ai la lettre, j'ai les armes, j'ai mes souvenirs. J'espère que tu feras un effort. J'ai été très sage, tu sais. Dis-le à ma mère, si tu la vois. Elle sera fière de moi. Passes le bonjour à mon père. Merci.

Sawyer »

Une larme ou une timide protubérance en cire ? Est-ce un homme… Ou une statue de sel, perdue, perdue, perdue…

_Burn, burn, burn._

Il n'a qu'un seul voeu cette année: s'éteindre doucement et aller la rejoindre dans les astres funèbres qu'il peut deviner, là sous l'épaisse grisaille du soir. Il n'entend rien, ne voit rien, ne sent rien.

Plus loin, le Reste fête la naissance de Jésus.

Sawyer commémore la mort de son Dieu. De sa Déesse… Un an… Un an déjà de leur fête improvisée… Il revoit les bougies, le champagne, les couvertures… Il replonge dans un instant de bonheur.

_Il était une fois, Noël avec elle._

_« Oohhhh Sawyer regarde, une étoile filante !_

_Il sent son corps près du sien, lui infusant une chaleur qu'il voudrait infinie, un sens de bonheur qu'il n'a jamais connu. Est-cela, l'amour ?_

_-Vas-y Sawyer, fais un vœu !_

_-C'est fait Freckles, mais… je ne sais s'il te plaira…_

_Un sourire, une fossette, un œil brillant._

_Leurs visages se rencontrent, leurs âmes fusionnent, leurs lèvres s'effleurent… Et tout est parfait. »_

Ce sont bien des larmes qui coulent le long de ses pommettes opalescentes, de ses muscles serrés. Des larmes de fureur, de regret. De dévastation. Il peut pleurer, il a retrouvé l'humanité. A quel prix… Au prix le plus fort, le plus intolérable, le prix qu'il a déjà dû payer dans sa vie tourmentée… La senteur de vanille s'estompe, il n'y a plus rien, rien que la vide, dense mort qui l'entoure. Il pleure… Il brûle.

Burn, burn, burn… 

Il repense à son vœu. Il avait demandé au ciel de revivre un Noël dans ses bras. Mais le ciel avait désobéi… Le ciel était venu la ravir, l'emporter dans ses miasmes infernaux. Le ciel avait dérobé son bonheur, son espoir, son fragment de vie. Le ciel lui avait tout volé. Mais il avait décidé d'exaucer lui-même son vœu. De passer son dernier Noël avec elle. De chavirer d'un monde à l'autre… Il avait décidé de brûler, d'ardre, de s'immoler sur l'autel de l'amour. De la rejoindre. Dans le vide universel. Dans la mort, dans le noir…

Dans une nouvelle vie, infinie comme une flamme rougeoyante, comme une comète flamboyante, infinie comme l'amour.

La chair brûle… Les orbites prennent feu.

Mais tout sera parfait.


End file.
